finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Copperbell Mines
Copperbell Mines is a dungeon in Final Fantasy XIV. Along with Sastasha Seagrot and Tam-Tara Deepcroft, it serves as part of an early set of dungeons. A recently reclaimed mineshaft, the miners dug too deep and released a clan of hecatoncheirs that had long been trapped beneath the surface. A hard mode of Copperbell was released in patch 2.1, A Realm Awoken, serving alongside Haukke Manor (Hard) as the very first Hard mode dungeons. Story During the 13th century of the Sixth Astral Era, a little over 300 years before the events of Final Fantasy XIV, the Thorne Dynasty of Ul'dah had enslaved a tribe of gigants known as hecatoncheirs to assist in their mining operations by way of enchanted helmets. Though it is not known how, in 1272 the enchantments broke, and the hecatoncheirs revolted against their masters in the Great Giant Revolt. Fearing their might, the then ruler of Ul'dah, Baldric Thorne, ordered the mines collapsed on the gigants' heads, hoping they would either be crushed or suffocated to death. When no further hecatoncheirs emerged, the ploy was thought a success. The Copperbell Mines, believed to be purged of ore anyways, were abandoned, leaving the gigants to their fate. Three centuries later, Amajina & Sons sought to reclaim the mines in hopes of finding some heretofore undiscovered mineral veins. Unfortunately, they dug too deep, and freed the hecatoncheirs who had by some miracle survived the centuries trapped in the depths of the mine, during which they had plenty of time for their hatred of their former masters to stew. Simultaneously exalting their newfound freedom and enraged at the sight of what they saw as their former masters, the hecatoncheirs vowed to never be enslaved or trapped again and began furiously attacking any other spoken they came across. With the hecatoncheirs once again posing a threat to Ul'dah, the city-state called upon adventurers to find a more permanent solution to the problem. Locations Items Throughout the dungeon, the player may encounter the following optional chests: * Treasure Coffer 1 - Maneater Rip (8, 8): Potion or Ether. * Treasure Coffer 2 - Shaft B1 (9, 6): Potion or Ether. * Treasure Coffer 3 - Shaft B4 (12, 10): Potion or Ether. * Treasure Coffer 4 - Shaft E1 (13, 12): Aetherial Brass Gorget, Aetherial Brass Wristlets, Aetherial Bronze Plate Belt, Aetherial Rope Belt, Plundered Ear Cuffs, Plundered Earrings, Ether, or Potion. * Treasure Coffer 5 - Shaft E2 (9, 14): Aetherial Ash Mask, Aetherial Bronze Celata, Aetherial Bronze Cuirass, Aetherial Cotton Cowl, Aetherial Cotton Tabard, Aetherial Hunting Hat, Ether, or Potion * Treasure Coffer 6 - Shaft E2 (9, 13): Aetherial Bronze Gauntlets, Aetherial Bronze Sabatons, Aetherial Cotton Tights, Aetherial Hard Leather Boots, Aetherial Hard Leather Ringabands, Aetherial Padded Hempen Trousers, Ether, or Potion Enemies Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Trivia * Gyges and Kottos were names of two of the Hecatoncheirs, monstrous offspring of Ouranos and Gaea in Greek Mythology. The third Hecatoncheir, Crier Briareos, appears as the target of the FATE "There Might Be Giants" in Western Thanalan, implied to have separately escaped from the mines. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Mines